Broken Down Past
by heartofsteele
Summary: When Leanne and Erin go to a fair to see the Jonas Brothers in concert, they never thought that the three boys would save their lives...and what would happen if Leanne and Frankie "Bonus" Jonas are almost hurt!
1. Ride on a Broken Ferris Wheel

Ride on a "Broken" Ferris Wheel

"I think I'm deaf now!" a loud, annoyed voice rang out from the restroom. Leanne Spinato laughed as her best friend, Erin Mitchell, walked out, shaking her head and looking as if she was trying to unplug her ears as several screaming girls ran past them out of the bathroom to a mini-roller coaster. Erin stared at Leanne in shock, causing her to laugh harder. Erin smiled slowly at her best friend and shook out her hair. When Leanne was able, she locked arms with her friend and continued their walk through the State Fair.

"Ooh! I know what we can do now! Let's go ride the Ferris wheel!" Leanne called out as she pointed to the large, colorful, rotating wheel in front of them. Erin looked at the height of it with apprehension.

"Uh, I dunno…" she admitted.

"Oh, come on! It'll be so much fun!" Leanne pressed with a puppy-dog look on her face. "Pwease?" Erin let out a sigh and nodded unwillingly.

"Let's get this over with," she stated. Leanne grinned wide and pulled a reluctant Erin towards the wheel, and Erin grimaced as she looked once more at the tallness. Leanne dragged Erin onto the ride, and both girls dropped onto the center chairs as they waited for the ride to begin; however, before the door closed, two guys made their way on and took the seats behind the girls. Erin didn't look up because she had been looking over the rail, constantly checking the distance, and Leanne was too busy pointing out where she wanted to go next to notice the boys behind her.

"I say we go get our seats after we get a small snack or something! We don't want to miss any bit of the concert, so we should be ready just in case anything happens!" Leanne suggested with a sparkle in her eye. "I can't wait to see them up on stage!" As the ride jerked upward, Erin squeezed her eyes shut, causing Leanne to laugh.

"Is it over yet?" Erin kept asking her friend every three seconds as she grasped the side of the chair with white knuckles. Leanne laughed again and gazed at the distance from the ground.

"What are you two girls here for?" Leanne jumped about ten feet into the air when she heard a male voice behind her. "Oh, I'm sorry if I surprised you. I felt you jump behind me."

"No, no! It's fine! I'm good. I'm cool," Leanne told whoever it was that was behind her with a smile. "We're here for a concert, right, Erin?"

"Get me off, get me off, get me…wait, what?" Erin opened her eyes and looked around. "Why did we stop at the top? I don't like stopping! Not good!" Leanne elbowed her slightly and sighed, smacking her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"Sorry. She doesn't like heights," she explained to the guys behind her.

"Then, um, why is she on a Ferris wheel?" one of them wanted to know. Erin immediately pointed an accusing finger at Leanne with a glare. Leanne stuck her tongue out at her friend, and they both smiled quickly before glaring again. They could be funny and spastic when they wanted to be, but they also could be moody with each other, like Erin was being then.

"Ask her. She dragged me on," Erin replied as she resumed glancing over the side.

"Nice one!" the other boy praised with a laugh. Leanne grinned and said thanks to him, feeling a little flushed by the new boy behind her. The boys' voices sounded oddly familiar, but she couldn't figure out why. "Whose concert is it?" he asked her.

"Jonas Brothers!" both girls forgot their glaring match and chorused the name excitedly, letting out a squeal of delight. "We're in the second row!"

"Oh, those guys. That sounds really cool! Who's your fave brother? I mean, who do you think's the cutest?" the one closer to Leanne quizzed. A second later, the girls heard a thud and an "Ouch!" let out quietly.

"Shush, you loser!" the second boy whispered. The girls laughed and looked at each other.

"Why you wanna know?" Erin almost turned around to look at them, but the gondola jerked forward into motion again, causing her to look straight ahead with closed eyes.

"Don't worry about him. Forget he said that," the second boy answered. "He has…no idea…what he's…talking about!" He sounded as if he was trying to shut the other guy up.

"So…" Leanne began again. "What about you guys?"

"We're here for the concert, too!" the one that Leanne was starting to like told her delightedly. "I love those dudes! They 'rock!' Haha! Get it? They're in a rock band!" The girls heard another thud, this time louder. Leanne was giggling uncontrollably by this time.

"Ow!" the one that just spoke yelped. "I mean, ya know, they're perfectly adequate...Yeah..."

"Will you hush up, dude?" the second boy said.

"Oh my gosh!" Leanne exclaimed with a grin.

"What?" the other one asked.

"You just made Erin smile. On a Ferris wheel!" Leanne turned to look at Erin, who was smiling brightly. "Yay!"

"Haha! He said adequate," Erin chuckled to herself as she glanced over at Leanne. She stopped smiling and glared at her friend, who kept laughing. "You're mean," she told her in a whisper. Suddenly, Leanne saw a wasp buzzing around her and started flailing her arms, letting out a single scream and ducking with her arms over her head.

"Erin, save me! Get it away! Get it away!" Leanne pleaded with her friend, who gave her an evil smirk. Erin shook her head in determination and folded her arms, fighting back laughter.

"You can add spastic to her meanness!" she added to her evaluation of Leanne. The two boys were cracking up laughing at the situation, and Leanne joined in happily.

"I'm not the insane one, at least!" Leanne argued. Erin giggled and nodded in agreement.

"The asylum is open to me on Fridays!" she smiled at her own joke.

"Uh, today is Saturday, Erin," Leanne confessed with a laugh.

"I know," Erin pointed out. Everyone started laughing at this, and Leanne had to hold on to her chair in order not to fall off from laughing so hard.

"That was funny!" the one with the deeper voice remarked. "You two are spastic and crazy!"

"What are your names?" Erin wanted to know.

"Uh…" the one closest to her stammered. "Well…"

"I'd like a hamburger!" the other one interrupted. The other three froze and sat there in silence before bursting into laughter.

"Okay, bro. Whatever!" the first one answered. "I'll get you a burger when we get back to the bu…ffet! Buffet! Where the food is, ya know?"

"Hey, Leanne! Look at this! This screw is attached to this piece, and it's called a…" Erin started to drone on and on about mechanics and everything her brother had taught her.

"Uh-huh, Erin. That's…great!" Leanne forced a smile, but she looked up at the sky. "God, please help me! Let me get off this ride! She's starting to not make sense!" As she said that, the ride stopped abruptly, and the worker opened the door to their car.

"Oh, thank you God!" Leanne said gratefully to the sky as she rushed off the ride, Erin on her heels with more mechanical knowledge. A shiny, silver object caught her eye, and she stooped to pick it up. It was a large screw that had apparently come off the Ferris wheel. A flashing light of caution entered her mind immediately, and she hurried over to the worker of the ride, showing him the piece. She was curious about where it came from.

"Excuse me? I found this on the ground. I think it came from the Ferris wheel, but I'm not sure," she told him as she watched him take it from her hands with a subtle nod of thanks. She shrugged and turned to walk away, but she felt someone grab her arm. Erin turned to see the man with the screw stare at her in fright.

"Where exactly did you find this?" he demanded. She pointed, and his eyes widened. She started to get a little scared by his expression as he let her go.

"Why?" she inquired. 'Uh, dude? You're kinda creeping me out here."

"Without this screw, parts of the Ferris wheel can come off!" he practically yelled in her face. Erin's mouth dropped open, and she ran to the other side of the wheel. She spotted Leanne and sped over, flailing her arms when she became conscious of the fact that Leanne was in the danger zone.

"Erin, where've you been?" Leanne questioned as she gazed at her friend in curiosity. "What in the blazes are you doing? You look weird with your arms like that."

"Leanne, listen to me! A screw's missing from the Ferris wheel! We've gotta get away from here!" Erin ordered quickly as she tried to pull Leanne away. "We're gonna die if we don't get outta here now!"

"Erin, what are you talking about? You kinda lost me at my name." Leanne thought her friend was literally going insane, and she resisted with a frown. Erin let go as they heard a loud crack and creaking noises from above them. The crowd screamed and started to scatter in many different directions in frenzy as the stunned girls watched a piece of the Ferris wheel slowly breaking off from the rest of the ride. Erin started to get separated from her friend, and she called out to her with no success of finding her in the heavy pack of people around her.

"Erin! Erin, where are you?" Leanne shouted above the screams after she had realized that who she was holding on to was not her best friend. She tried to move forward through the crowd, but, to her horror, they only drove her backwards closer and closer to the dangerous Ferris wheel. Leanne heard a whimpering sound and whipped around to see a little boy searching around frantically for his parents. She froze in her tracks when she was, which was right underneath the piece. It was almost broken completely off, ad she looked from the piece to the young boy and saw that she had enough space to do what she needed to do. A group of people were running towards them, calling out to them, but she only had eyes for the boy. Suddenly, with another loud crack, the section of the wheel split from the screws and started to fall towards the petrified child. Without thinking, Leanne ran towards him, slammed hard into him, and pulled him out of harm's way. They rolled about ten feet away, and she instinctively threw her body over his to shield him from the falling piece. A hard object hit her in the leg, probably some debris, and she winced in pain as she heard a noisy impact as the large portion of the wheel fell to the ground. The little boy cried out with fear, but she held on for her life.

"Hang on!" Leanne calmed him down slightly.

"Frankie!" she heard a group of people scream, apparently for the little boy underneath her.

"Leanne! Oh my...What were you thinking?!" That time, she heard Erin's alarmed voice, and Leanne and "Frankie" heard running footsteps towards them. Leanne slowly got up from the boy and sat next to him, not worrying about her injured leg and checking the kid before anything else.

"Are you okay?" she asked in concern as she felt his arms and legs hastily. "Is anything really hurting you?" He shook his head with a small smile to show her he was fine, but she could tell that he was still terrified by his shaking body and large eyes.

"Oh, Frankie! Thank God you're okay!" Leanne heard a woman speak behind her, and the boy stood up to rush over to his mother. She got up unhurriedly with Erin's help and as she looked around, her mouth went dry and she gulped with apprehension. She vaguely felt the throbbing in her leg from the cut but dismissed it.

"You!" Denise Jonas stared at Leanne with a sparkle in her eye. "You just saved my son's life!" She was thanked by Frankie's parents with immense relief. Just then, cameras started popping up out of nowhere all around her, and tons of people swarmed around Leanne. She frantically searched for an escape from the throng of Jonas Brothers fans because she started to feel extremely overwhelmed by the attention.

"Oh...my...How does it feel saving the 'Bonus Jonas?'" someone prodded her.

"You saved Frankie Jonas! Ohmygosh! Lucky!" Some one else said wistfully. The flashing lights disoriented Leanne, and dots appeared in her vision. She took hold of Erin and started backing away. She felt that she had to get out of there, and she had to get out of there fast. She yanked her best friend away through a hole in the crowd, sprinting through the Jonas family and the paparazzi.

"Wait!" Joe tried to call out to the girl who had saved Frankie from the disaster a few minutes back, but she obviously couldn't hear him. "C'mon, let's go!" He glanced around and signaled his brothers to follow him through a shortcut. They all hurried to find the two girls and split up, Joe going one way and Nick taking Kevin away from a hot dog stand to go look another way, even though Nick was hungry himself. Leanne felt the cameras were still behind her and turned sharply behind some bushes, thinking her friend was following close behind her. She watched silently as the news people and flashing lights rushed past. She sighed in relief and shook her head.

"Where'd the newscasters come from?" she mumbled with a groan. She bent over to catch a breath and spun around at Erin.

"So...Erin, what's going on here?" she said as she started to look up at her friend. "Are you even listen...Oh! You're definitely not Erin..."

"No, I'm not. Hey," Joe Jonas greeted with a warm smile at her. She turned to run again, but he caught hold of her arm. He glanced down at her jeans and saw a cut on her leg through a hole in her jeans.

"You need that looked at. Your leg is..." he began to explain.

"Let go!" Leanne begged as she fought hard with him. He held her tightly but not enough to hurt her. "Please! I can't stay here!"

"Look, I won't rat you out, okay?" he responded softly with a serious frown. "I just wanted to thank you for saving my bro, 'Frank the Tank.'" She paused to stare up into his dark brown eyes, and he let go of her sleeve to look back into her hazel ones. They both just stared at each other for a moment before she snapped back into reality.

"Uh...I just did it without thinking, okay? Instinct, I guess..." she justified her act of kindness as she slowly backed away from him with lifted arms like a fugitive would do to a cop. "Joe, just...keep this a secret, okay? Please don't go public with this! Listen, I've gotta go! I'll...uh...see you!" With one last regretful look at Joe, Leanne twisted around and disappeared from his view around a building with a slight limp in her step. He sighed and raked a hand through his wild, black hair as his brothers ran up, out of breath. Joe just couldn't understand why she wouldn't talk to him about what had happened. After all, thanks to her, his little brother was still alive and unharmed, though a little shaken up.

"So, did you find her? We had no luck," Kevin reported with a deep exhale. Nick, however, saw the look in his big brother's eyes and knew immediately what had happened.

"Joe found her, Kev," was all Nick stated before patting his oldest brother on the shoulder and walking away. Kevin glimpsed over at Joe, shrugged, and went to catch up with Nick, Joe on his heels.

"She saved Frank from being smashed like a bug, and she runs away from us," Joe told his two other brothers. "I just don't get it!"

"I want to talk to those two girls you both talked to from the Ferris wheel from when you were riding it!" Nick changed the subject to a happier matter, although he was disappointed by this, too. "You both are so lucky!"

"Wait a sec, dudes!" Kevin stopped short, making Joe run into his back with an "oof."

"Ouch!" Joe complained as he stopped to glance at Kevin.

"Joe, one of the girls' names on the Ferris wheel was Leanne, wasn't it? The spastic one?" Kevin asked. Joe nodded with a thoughtful look. "Well, I heard another girl shout Leanne's name after the mystery girl saved Frankie earlier!" Kevin continued with a smile, proud of his own intelligence. "Wow! I am so smart, I scare myself sometimes!"

"Woah! Leanne must've been the one who saved Frankie! Exhibit B: She thought I was her friend who she had thought had kept up with her when she was running from the cameras, so when she turned to look at me, she called me 'Erin.' Wasn't her friend's name Erin?" Joe grinned wide and high-fived his eldest brother and nodded with joy. "Good thinking! Now we know them and can put faces to names!"

"Wait a minute! Hang on here," Nick paused the celebration. "So, Leanne saved Frankie's life, and she was one of those cool girls you two were talking about from the ride before?"

"Yeah, and she said she's going to our concert!" Kevin told his younger brothers. "We could see them both there!"

"Speaking of which, we've gotta go get ready!" Joe reminded them as they started jogging back to the tour bus. "I hope she goes to that concert. I need to talk to her." Little did Joe know, Leanne and Erin were already undercover so that no one would recognize them.


	2. Stupid Hoodie

Untitled 2

"Okay, L. Coast is clear. You can come out now," Erin coaxed her friend out of the restroom, watching in amusement as Leanne appeared in a black, spy-like outfit, complete with a black hoodie, black shades, and make-up. She looked different than when she was wearing a blue tank top and faded blue jeans earlier with her light brown hair straightened to a little past her shoulders. Now, her hair was pulled into a tight bun, she was wearing heavier and prettier make-up, and she seriously could pull off being a spy or James Bond type person by that time. All she needed now was gadgets.

"Okay, E. Let's head out," Leanne called her friend by her new "code" name. "Concert time!"

"Are you sure you want to risk this?" Erin wanted to know as she looked over at her crazy friend, who had a look of stubborn determination in her eyes. Erin stared down at herself and smiled. She'd always wanted to dress like a secret agent, and now here she was in black pants, a black shirt with a black hoodie and dark sunglasses.

"I got a second row ticket to see the Jonas Brothers in concert, and that's what I'm gonna do! No reporter or screaming fan will change that!" Leanne replied obstinately as she strode ahead to get their seats. Erin shrugged and followed close behind. The person taking tickets directed them to their seats with a weird look at their apparel. They slunk down in their seats after several stares like that. A few minutes later, the Jonas chant began in the first row. Leanne and Erin squealed in delight as they started to shout the chant with everyone else. Pretty soon, the whole audience was shouting the name of the main act.

"Who's ready to rock out?" a loud, male voice yelled as three boys ran on stage with large smiles on their faces. The crowd went nuts and screamed their names as the Jonas Brothers began "Kids of the Future." Joe was wearing his DJ Danga, white sunglasses that he wore almost everywhere those days. Leanne and Erin head-banged and sang along to the song with a broad smile. They were lost in the moment and danced around like crazy people, not caring who was watching them. Leanne took out her camera and got a perfect picture of Nick looking straight at her camera. He smiled down at her as he played guitar and sang out the chorus, and she waved a little to him. He stepped a little closer to the microphone as they sang the last chorus as loud as they could. Everyone in the crowd went wild as the song ended, and they boys stood there looking out at their fans with joy on their faces. They played SOS next, followed by Goodnight and Goodbye, and then Hello Beautiful. Joe sat on the edge of the small stage and gazed down to the first two rows of admiring girls. He tried not to laugh when he saw the love-stricken face of one of the younger preteens, who was gawking up at him with a dazed smile. He glanced over the many different faces as he started to sing the chorus. He stopped to look closely at two girls dressed as if they were the president's secret agents. He glanced over at Kevin, who was also looking at them with a suspicious stare. He jerked his head slightly to the two girls below them, and Kevin caught his action. He nodded to his younger brother and stepped closer to the edge of the stage while playing his guitar.

"Nick, see those spy chicks?" Kevin whispered when he stepped next to him.


	3. Out the Window

Chapter 3- Out the Window

Chapter 3- Out the Window

Leanne and Erin ran behind the stage, through the crowd of groupies, and past Big Rob. The crazed fans all screamed for the friends, and Big Rob had to hold the fans back. He yelled for the two girls to run.

"No, wait!" Joe tried to call out, but Leanne and Erin flew past. He sighed and glared at the paparazzi running by. He saw his brothers watching and hurried over with a frown.

Why is she freaking out about pictures?" Nick asked as he watched the VIP girls disappear as they chased Leanne and Erin.

"I dunno," Kevin shrugged as he glanced over at Joe, who gazed at Frankie with a look of complete seriousness. "Hey, Danger, you okay?"

"Don't call me Danger right now. Too much of that word in one day," Joe snapped suddenly. He sighed again. "Sorry. I'm just stressed out. I'm really afraid that she'll hurt herself trying to get away from the idiots with the cameras."

"It's cool, dude," Nick said, "but they probably already got tons of pictures of her. She'll be on the front page tomorrow." The three boys just stood there looking at each other for a long moment before it sank in. Joe smacked his forehead.

"Aah!" Nick shouted. "That's bad!"

"We have to tell her!" Joe took off, his brothers keeping up.

"How in the crispy chicken are we supposed to do that?" Kevin wanted to know, thanking God he didn't wear boots that night.

"Just come on! We'll improve when we catch them!" Joe prayed they weren't too late.

"What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?" Leanne asked the air.

"Is it so bad to let them get one picture, Leanne?" Erin asked. Leanne shot a death glare at her friend. "Maybe not, then…"

"I can't. I don't just wanna be known for saving Frankie Jonas! I wanna be famous because of my voice! Plus, remember what happened to my family last time I was on television? I don't want them to get hurt again!" Leanne explained. Erin threw up her hands and backed off, taking her cell phone out of her pocket.

"What? Who are you calling?" Leanne asked curiously,. Erin shushed her as she dialed a familiar cell phone number.

"Mom!" Erin yelled into the phone. "Mom, come get us NOW!"

"Good! Yes! Emphasize the NOW!" Leanne encouraged. Erin shushed her again and listened to her mother for a minute.

"'Kay, bye." She hung up the phone and looked over at Leanne. "She's on her way now."

"Yes!"

"There they are!"

"Oh, no!"

"Go, Erin!" The two girls took off again, and Erin tugged Leanne's arm.

"What now?"

"The bathroom! People won't be in there during a JB concert!" Erin assured her friend. They rushed inside and shut the door, leaning heavily against it. The fans pushed against the outside, but Erin and Leanne pushed right back.

"Wow, people are right! You are stronger when you freak out!" Erin smiled. Leanne had to laugh before glancing up. There was a window to the back of the restroom.

"It's like the rays of heaven shineth down upon it!" Leanne smirked to Erin, who nodded and smiled back.

"I'll go first and pull you out. I'm stronger," Erin stated. Leanne threw all of her body weight, which wasn't much, against the door as Erin sped to the window and opened it, hurriedly glanced out, and stepped out. She landed nimbly on the other side, made sure that no one else was around, and motioned for Leanne to follow.

"Nuh-uh. No way!"

"Oh, c'mon, Leanne!"

"No! I changed my mind! I'm staying by this door."

"Leanne!"

"I can't!" Her voice turned into a squeak.

"Leanne, 1, 2, 3…GO!" Erin yelled. Leanne took a deep breath and ran full force at the window, taking a flying leap at Erin as the door flung open. Erin grabbed Leanne and started to hoist her from the window.

"Ow! My foot is stuck!" Leanne tried to wriggle free but found that someone and not something was holding her foot.

"Get off of her!" Erin smacked the hand, hard. The person yelped and let go. Leanne and Erin fled to Erin's car where her mother was waiting. Leanne took one last look and saw Joe standing there watching her in disappointment. She hurried up and scribbled a note on paper and rolled it into a ball, throwing it to him. It struck him in the forehead and fell into his open hands. They both smiled at each other before she got into the car. Joe stared down at the crumpled paper in his hands with a relieved grin on his face as they drove away as fast as they could.

_Meet me at the park tomorrow._

_I'll explain everything._

_Just hold onto this and remember me._

_Leanne_


	4. Two Disguises One Secret

Chapter 4- Two Disguises, One Secret

Leanne glanced around her from where she was crouching behind a bush. She watched several people jog by in sporting outfits and sighed in relief.

"Good. No crazy people today," she smiled to herself as she stood and put on her sunglasses and put up the hood on her jacket. She took off at a fast jog, trying to find one of the park benches.

"Where is he? I forgot to say where to meet," Leanne groaned to herself as she smacked her forehead. "The most important thing I needed to say to Joe, I forgot! I'm so..."

"Clueless to the fact that I'm sitting right behind you?" someone finished with a teasing voice behind her. Leanne whirled around to see Joe parked on a bench, the hood on his jacket up over his face, with folded arms and a smug grin. She laughed in spite of herself and sat next to him. They both took off their hoods and sunglasses at the same time. She relaxed as she looked up and saw no one else around them.

"Found you," she turned back to Joe, who grinned again and shook his head, some hair falling into his eyes.

"Riiight," he told her with an exaggerated nod and wink. She swatted his arm gently and laughed again. They both stared at each other with awkward smiles, trying to find what to say first to each other.

"Why did you..." Joe began as he stared at her intently.

"I'm really..." Leanne started to say with her hand up. They both beckoned for each to continue, and Joe nodded.

"Why did you keep running from me?" he finally got out. She sighed and looked away from him. He waited patiently for an answer.

"Uh...I was famous a few years ago for dating some reality TV star, and then bad things started to happen," she admitted. "My family went through a lot because of that, and I just don't want that to happen again."

"Like what things?" he asked curiously. She looked up at him, and he was shocked to see tears in her eyes.

"My brother was...um...injured very bad. Someone hurt him," she avoided his eyes and stared at some adults jogging past instead.

"Leanne, tell me," Joe demanded softly. "How bad could it be?"

"My brother was put into a coma trying to protect me from a guy," Leanne closed her eyes, remembering the incident. Joe stared at her in concern and reached out to touch her hand. When their hands met, she opened her eyes and looked down at them. Joe looked at them too, and they both glanced up at each other.

"What happened?" he encouraged. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"This guy stalked me, and he was really jealous of me dating the star, so he tried to hurt me, but my brother stopped him. I really don't want to talk about it." She stood up, releasing his hand and hugging herself as she felt a shiver run through her. Joe stood up with her and put an arm around her tentatively. She sighed and leaned onto his shoulder, feeling his hold tighten with sympathy, but also something more protective and warm. She bit her lip and realized that someone could be watching them. She suddenly smiled with a bright idea, and he raised a brow.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Want to race?" Leanne smirked at him, a mischievous sparkle in her eye. She took off before he could react or say anything. He laughed and took off after her, not knowing that a man with beady eyes and a cruel smile was hiding behind the bushes nearby, hearing the whole thing about her life before Joe.

"Bingo," he whispered to himself.


End file.
